Gasthaus Blutmond
by Gewen
Summary: Es sollte etwas geschehen, was ihn Beeinflusst. Ob es schlecht oder gut ist, fühlt er selber.ConanXAi also net für jeden was.
1. Vergessen? Was den?

Detektiv Conan und alle anderen Charaktere gehören mir nicht, ich verdiene durch diese Fanfiction keinerlei Geld oder sonstiges.

Dies ist meine erste Detektiv Conan FF also bitte gnädig sein, ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich meine FF zu beenden (Natürlich mit Story!)

Blutmond

Chapter 01

Vergessen

Die Tür viel ins Schloss, „Puh, und ich dachte die hören nie mehr auf mir zu folgen." Conan, lehnte sich an die Tür. „So sind Kinder eben." War das einzige was Ai zurückgab. Conan und Ai sollten bei einem Projekt für die schule zusammen arbeiten, es hieß „Wasser" „Oh ihr seit schon zurück?" Prof. Agasa trat aus seinem Labor vor, „das passt mir gut, ich muss schnell zu einem Freund fahren, er wohnt leider etwas entfernt, Ich werde bei ihm über Nacht bleiben müssen. Shinichi ich hoffe du kannst kochen."

Conan sah den alten Mann verwundert an, „Ich konnte noch nie kochen, das wissen sie doch." Professor Agasa war bereit zu gehen, „Nun ja, dann last euch was einfallen, Ich muss schnell weg. Ach und Shinichi, Ich habe Ran schon bescheid gegeben das du die Nacht über bleibst." Schon war er aus der Tür verschwunden. _Na das kann ja heiter werden,_ dachte Conan sich. „Wir sollten mit dem Projekt beginnen, Kudo. Je schneller wir fertig sind desto besser."

Conan nickte nur. Sie gingen ins Arbeitzimmer und fingen an mit dem Projekt. Nach einer weile war Conan mit seinem Teil der arbeit fertig. Er beobachtete Ai wie sie arbeitete, _Irgendwie ist sie auf ihre weise süß_, Conan schüttelte den Kopf _Was denke ich den da!_ „Ist irgendetwas?" Ai sah ihn direkt in die Augen, „Ähm, nein wieso?" „Egal" Antwortete sie. _Ai benimmt sich anders als sonst, irgendwas ist los._ „Und du kannst wirklich nicht kochen?" wurde Conan aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, " Äh nein, ich habe es nie gelernt." „Nun gut, du räumst hier auf und ich koche" Conan nickte und machte sich gleich schon an die arbeit.

Ais Perspektive

Sie ging in die Küche, _Tief durchatmen, verdammt was ist los mit mir, wieso verliere ich momentan so leicht meine Kontrolle_, sie machte sich ans kochen. Wenige Minuten später kam auch schon Kudo (aus Ais sicht, wird Shinichi/Conan Kudo genannt). „Hmm das riecht gut, was gibt es den?" Kudo trat näher ran, „Spagetti und… Tomaten Soße, einfach aber gut." Kudo drehte gerade wieder um sich von der Kochstelle zu entfernen da, „AU" Ai hatte sich versehentlich verbrannt, „Was ist passiert?" Kudo sah Ais Hand, sie war an einer stelle Hoch rot, Kudo nahm Ais Hand und hielt sie unter laufendes Wasser, „Ich glaube der Professor hat eine Brandsalbe immer irgendwo rumliegen, warte ich suche sie eben." _Wieso sorgt er sich so um mich? Es ist doch nur eine kleine Brandblase. _Weiter konnte sie nicht denken, da auch schon Kudo wieder rein kam, „Gib mir mal kurz deine Hand" Kudo nahm Ais Hand und Cremte sie mit der Gelartigen Creme ein. „So ich werde das kochen von hier an übernehmen, du schonst erstmal deine Hand" Sie nickte nur.

Conans Perspektive

_So… was jetzt,_ „Nimm die Tomatensoße zuerst runter, danach direkt die Spagetti" rief Ai vom Tisch aus, Conan tat wie gesagt. „ War ja ganz einfach" er trug zwei Teller zum Tisch. „ Guten Appetit" sagten beide im Chor.

„Ist ein bisschen heiß, warte ich hole eben etwas zu trinken." Conan ging auf den Kühlschrank zu. „Hm, nix trinkbares da, nur noch eine Flasche Wein, aber da habe ich bedenken."

„Egal, etwas Wein wird uns schon nicht umhauen." Conan war durstig, also stimmte er ihr zu.

Sie tranken fast die ganze Flasche, aufgrund ihres noch Kindlichen Körpers vertrugen sie aber beide nicht viel und waren schon ziemlich angetrunken gegen ende, „Ai ich glaube wir sollten besser ins Bett gehen" Ai nickte nur, sie wollte vielleicht nichts sagen, jedoch viel sie. Conan konnte sie zwar noch erwischen viel aber auf sie, Seine und ihre Lippen waren aufeinander, beide rissen vor erstaunen die Augen auf. Ai erwiderte den Kuss plötzlich, das gefiel Conan, und er erwiderte ebenfalls.

Ai unterbrach den Kuss, „Wir holen uns eine Erkältung wen wir wieder auf dem Boden liegen" Conan war unfähig etwas zu sagen, nickte nur.

Sie waren in Ais Zimmer angelangt, eigentlich sollte Conan auf einer Matratze schlafen jedoch zog Ai Conan in ihr Bett, „ Du kannst hier schlafen, der Boden ist bestimmt ungemütlich." Beide schliefen auch kurz danach ein.

Conan öffnete seine Augen, nicht mal 5cm von seinem Gesicht lag die schlafende Ai, er sah sich vorsichtig in dem Raum um, das war Ais Zimmer. _Was ist nur passiert gestern…_er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, er ging ins Bad um eine Kopfschmerztablette zu nehmen. Er ging vorsichtig aus dem Bett von Ai… Moment mal, AIS BETT? Was zur Hölle ist gestern passiert. Er bekam wieder diese Kopfschmerzen als er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern. „Erstmal diese Kopfschmerzen loswerden" murmelte er.

Er ging in Richtung Bad als es an der Tür klingelte, „Ja ich komme" _Oh man, man kommt noch nicht mal dazu kurz mal ins Bad zu gehen_. „Shinichi, kannst du bitte aufmachen? Es ist ein bisschen kalt hier draußen." Conan öffnete die Tür. "Prof. Agasa, was machen sie den hier draußen?" Peinlich berührt meinte der Angesprochene „Nun ja, ich habe vor lauter eile gestern meinen Schlüssel vergessen." _Das sieht ihm ähnlich._ „Gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gestern?" Conan schüttelte den Kopf „Dan ist ja gut."

Das Telefon klingelte. _Hat man hier den nie seine Ruhe? _Dachte Conan sich. Er ging schon in Richtung bad als, „Conan es ist für dich, Ran", Er nahm den Hörer. „Ja hallo?" Am anderen ende der Leitung war Ran, „Sag mal, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, die ganze Nacht war ich voller Sorge um dich und du warst bei Prof. Agasa!" Conan versuchte sie zu beruhigen, _Na warte Agasa das gibt Schwierigkeiten für dich_, „Ich und Ai sollten an einem Projekt arbeiten, ich muss dabei versehentlich eingeschlafen sein, tut mir leid Ran, kommt nie wieder vor." „Das will ich auch hoffen, du kommst jetzt augenblicklich hier her!" Die Tablette musste wohl auf sich warten lassen. Er legte auf. „Professor Agasa? Ich gehe jetzt, sonst wird Ran noch wütender auf mich" „Sag mal Shinichi, was ist mit der Flasche Wein passiert?" Conan erschrak, er konnte doch nicht… aber er war heute Morgen in Ais Bett aufgewacht, er hatte doch nicht. Nein, er war viel zu jung dafür „Keine Ahnung, Prof. Ich gehe jetzt" „OK" kam es aus der Küche. Conan beeilte sich auf dem Weg zur Detektei von Kogoro Mouri.

Als er ankam wurde er schon „freundlich" von Ran begrüßt „Sag mal, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich bin fast gestorben vor Sorge." „Ran könntest du etwas leiser sein ich habe einen Klienten zu besuch" Conan sah einen alten Trinkfreund von Mouri, _sieht ihm irgendwie ähnlich_, dachte Conan sich, „Wir reden später weiter, aber glaub mir das das folgen haben wird. Ach und hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Conan sah Ran verwirrt an, „du hast schule also los los kleiner Mann." Stimmt ja, es war erst Freitag, Er nahm seine Sachen und ging zur schule, immer noch denkend was gestern Abend passiert sein könnte.

„Hi Conan"„Hi Conan" „Morgen Conan" Die drei Detective Boys gingen auf Conan zu, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko und Genta. „Wo ist den Ai?" „Direkt hinter euch" kam Ais normale kühle stimme hinter Ayumi. Ai blickte auf Conan. „Morgen Conan, gut geschlafen?" Conan sah sie verwundert an, ebenso die Detective Boys, „Ja warum?" „Nur so" Ai ging den weg zur schule, wenige Meter hinter ihr befand sich Conan im Kreuzverhör „Sag mal Conan seit wann nennt dich Ai beim Vornamen, sie sagt doch sonst immer Edogawa zu dir." „Wieso hat sie dich gefragt ob du gut geschlafen hast?" „Und warum ist sie so freundlich zu dir?" Conan hatte Kopfschmerzen, starke. „Ich weis es verdammt noch mal nicht!" Ayumi Mitsuhiko und Genta schreckten zurück „du musst doch nicht gleich sauer werden." „Entschuldigung, aber ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Und bin nicht dazu gekommen eine Kopfschmerztablette zu nehmen." Er sah nicht nach vorne und stieß mit Ai zusammen. „Pass auf wo du hingehst" „Tut mir ja leid, warum bist du überhaupt stehen geblieben?" Ai zeigte auf Professor Agasa, er stand vor dem Schultor und schien auf etwas zu warten. Als er Conan und Ai sah winkte er ihnen zu, und deutete ihnen an zu ihm zu kommen. „Hallo Professor, ist irgendetwas passiert?" „Nun wie soll ich es ausdrücken, ich habe eine Wichtige Erfindung zuhause vergessen und kann sie leider nicht abholen, da ich zu einem Wichtigen Termin muss könntest du sie bitte holen, nach der Schule und an dieser Adresse vorbei bringen?" Conan nickte, „Wie sieht die Erfindung den aus?" Professor Agasa zog ein Bild aus der Tasche. „So sollte sie aussehen, sie liegt in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf dem Tisch, was sie bewirkt erkläre ich euch nachher" der Professor ging auch gleich wieder schon.

Soo... das wars erstmal das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig, aber werde es erst Posten wen schöne Reviews dabei sind :P  
Gewen


	2. Gasthaus Blutmond

Naja, sehr viele Reviews warens net, aber naja.

Hier ist das 2. Kapitel, werde mich mit dem 3.ten beeilen

Blutmond

Chapter 02

Gasthaus Blutmond

Der Schultag verlief eher unspektakulär bis auf eine Kleinigkeit die den Detective Boys auffiel. „Sag mal Genta, Mitsuhiko, fällt euch auch auf das Ai in letzter Zeit viel aufgeschlossener gegenüber Conan ist? Und er scheint sie auch zu mögen" die beiden Jungen nickten.

Conan, auf der Schule sehr beliebt unter den Mädchen und Ai war ungefähr genau so beliebt bei den Jungs.

„Was meint ihr sind sie ein paar?" „ Ich denke nicht dann würde sie ja Händchen halten und so" meinte Mitsuhiko dazu. „Ja und zusammen essen" „Genta du denkst auch nur ans essen."

„Sag mal Ai, was ist eigentlich gestern abends passiert? Ich kann mich nicht genau dran erinnern." Ai wurde auf einmal nervös, sie war noch nie nervös, was war passiert? „Ähm Ai?" „Wir waren etwas angetrunken, und haben versehentlich in einem Bett geschlafen, weiter nichts" Log sie? Nein, Conan vertraute ihr. „Dan ist ja gut, ich dachte schon es währe irgendetwas passiert" Ais Selbstbeherrschung war wieder da. „Nein? Was sollte den passiert sein?" Jetzt war es Conan der nervös wurde „Ähm, egal" plötzlich lachte Ai, „Weist du das du komisch aussiehst wen du nervös bist" Ai lachte, das hatte sie noch nie getan, aber irgendwie sah sie süß dabei aus _Was denke ich den da, Ai ist eine gute Freundin, mehr auch nicht._ Die Schulglocke klingelte der unterricht begann wieder.

„Ich bin wieder da." Rief Conan als er in der Detektei von Kogoro Mouri eintraf. „Pack deine Sachen, Professor Agasa hat von einem Freund eine Einladung auf sein Gasthaus bekommen, genannt „Blutmond" dies Gören wurden auch eingeladen" _Mit Gören meint er doch bestimmt Ayumi, Mitsuhiko und Genta._ „Aber etwas Entspannung tut gut" _ich glaube zum ersten Mal hat er recht, in letzter zeit hatten wir wirklich viele Fälle._ „Wir sollen sobald wir fertig gepackt haben zu seinem haus fahren"

„Wow! Wie schön. Das ist mal ein Gasthaus nach meinem Geschmack" zur ausnahme hatte Sonoko mal recht, Es war ein in Landstil gebautes Haus was direkt an einem See lag, es war wirklich ein schönes Gasthaus. „Ai was denkst du?" „Sieht einladend aus" Das war Typisch Ai, kurze knappe antwort. Professor Agasa ging auf die Tür zu, „Hallo? Shinichi bist du da?" Ran sah auf, „Shinichi…?" „Nicht der den du kennst, er ist ein alter Klassenkamerad." „Hiroshi, lange nicht gesehen," Ein etwas älter aussehender Gastwirt stand in der Tür, „Wie man sieht sieht man nichts, du hast dich kaum verändert." „Du dich aber auch nicht Shinichi" Der Gastwirt Shinichi machte eine einladende Geste, „Bitte doch, nach ihnen." Im Gasthaus sah es aus wie man es erwartet hätte, „Erstmal möchte ich ihnen die anderen Gäste vorstellen, sie sind gerade im Speisesaal."

Es war wirklich ein Speisesaal, ein Kronleuchter hing an der decke, „Ach der kleine Herr hat ihn bemerkt, der Kronleuchter ist nicht echt, die Diamanten sind aus Glas.

„Gut dann möchte ich ihnen mal meine Gäste vorstellen, Mary Soma, eine Schriftstellerin." Er zeigte auf eine Frau, mitte 30, Blond-Braunes Haar. „Suichi Yasa, ein Stimmen Synchronisierer." Ein junger Mann, ca mitte 20, braungebrannt und ein echter Macho so wie man es ihm ansah. „Und dann währen noch die… nanu? Frau Soma, wissen sie wo die Kudos sind?" _KUDOS? Nein das konnte nicht sein, bitte nicht meine Eltern._

„Die sind schon mit dem Essen fertig." Shinichi nickte „Gut, ich wette sie werden sie bei Gelegenheit treffen." „Sag mal Ran hieß nicht dieser Aushilfsdetektiv mit nachnahmen Kudo?" Kogoro hatte sich an Ran gewannt „Ja" weiter sagte ran nichts, man sah ihr an das sie Yusaku und Yukiko, Conans Eltern, mit fragen löchern würde. „Tja sieht so aus als würde für dich das Wochenende nicht gerade entspannend werden, nicht war Shinichi?" Ai tat es schon wieder, ihn beim Vornamen anreden, „Sieht so aus, leider." War Conans antwort, „Nun gut, wir haben leider nur noch 4 Zimmer frei, das währe dann eins für die Damen" Er gab Sonoko und Ran jeweils einen Schlüssel. „Eins für den Herren Mouri und Hiroshi" Er gab Agasa und Kogoro einen Schlüssel „Und eins für die Jungen, wer von euch nimmt den Schlüssel?" Mitsuhiko und Genta zeigten auf Conan „Gut hier hast du ihn." „Hier ist der letzte für die beiden kleinen Damen, wer nimmt von euch den Schlüssel?" „Den nehme ich, Conan gib du auch deinen her." Ran nahm den Schlüssel von Ai und Conan. „Na los dann lasst uns mal die Zimmer anschauen."

Die Zimmer waren gegen den Speisesaal eher bescheiden, jeweils ein paar betten im Europäischen Stil und noch ein Tisch, Genta und Mitsuhiko musste natürlich gleich auf den Betten springen. _Kinder_ dachte sich Conan einfach nur. „Genta pass auf das du das bett nicht kaputt machst." Conan ging aus dem Zimmer um seine Eltern zu suchen, sie waren vielleicht auf dem kleinen Ausguck den er gesehen hatte. Er ging auf die Tür zu wo „Aussichtplattform" Dran stand, tatsächlich waren seine Eltern dort. „Yukiko erinnerst du dich noch früher, als wir noch jung waren und auf einer ähnlichen" weiter kam er nicht „Na toll, ihr seit doch wer ich gedacht habe." Das Ehepaar Kudo drehte sich um. „Shinichi? Bist du das?"

„Ja, und jetzt frage ich euch, was macht hier zurück in Japan?" „Etwas ausspannen, weist du die U.S.A sind doch manchmal etwas anstrengend, vor allem als Autor. Gegenfrage, was machst du hier?" Conan hatte mit der Frage gerechnet." Professor Agasa hat eine Einladung bekommen, vom Gastwirt, er ist ein alter Klassenkamerad von ihm." „Ist deine große liebe auch hier?" fragte Conans Mutter. Als Conan das Wort liebe hörte, schoss ihm plötzlich Ais Bild durch den Kopf. „Falls ihr Ran meint, ja ebenso wie Kogoro, und 4 meiner Klassenkameraden. Ayumi, Ai, Mitsuhiko und Genta." Yukiko sah nachdenklich aus. „Ayumi, Ai, sind das nicht Mädchen Namen?" „Ja sind sie worauf willst du hinaus?" Yusaku äußerste sich zuerst „Und welches der Mädchen hast du dir ausgesucht?" Ja wen liebte er eigentlich Ran oder? Da war noch ein anderes Gefühl, das er als liebe erkannte, nur zu wem…? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf „ist doch egal, ich wollte euch nur vor Ran warnen, sie wird euch sicherlich mit fragen löchern." Seine Eltern schmunzelten etwas, „Ja damit haben wir gerechnet, wir haben uns auch schon eine schöne Geschichte ausgedacht." Mit diesen Worten gingen sie auch schon wieder nach unten.

In dieser Nacht hatte Conan viel zu überlegen, liebte er Ran überhaupt so wie er dachte und woher kam das andere Gefühl von liebe? Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein, ohne auf ein Ergebnis zu kommen.

Soo Bitte den kleinen blauen Button mit der Aufschrift "Review" drücken. Danke

Gewen


	3. Baden Am See

Sooo... nach einer langen... (gezwungenden) Kreativen Pause schreibe ich weiter, diesmal werde ich 2 Chapters auf einmal Posten.

Und nochmal danke an die Freundliche E-Mail BlueMoonRising

Hier gehts wieder weiter: (Nein Conan usw. gehöhren mir net. Wenn ja, würde ich sicher keine FF schreiben, sonderm im Geld baden...)

Blutmond

Chapter 03

Badespaß am See

„Lasst uns schwimmen gehen!" Conan wurde unsanft geweckt durch Gentas und Mitsuhikos schreie. „So früh am morgen schwimmen gehen?" Conan gähnte, „Früh? Zum ersten Mal bist du es hier der lange schläft, es ist bereits 11 Uhr."

Conan sah auf die Uhr, stimmt es war 11. „Außerdem willst du nicht auch Ayumi im Badeanzug sehen?" _Oh man die benehmen sich wie Kinder aber in solchen Sachen sind sie echt „erwachsen"_. „Oder hast du jemand anders im Blick? Ai vielleicht?" _Soll das hier ne Fragestunde werden?_ „Nein natürlich nicht. Aber wenn es unbedingt sein muss komme ich mit, Frühstück habe ich eh verpasst."

Er nahm seine Badesachen mit und sie gingen nach unten. „Na Conan endlich wach?" Ran war schon ganz munter, ebenso wie Ayumi und Ai, Kogoro hingegen sah immer noch aus als währe er gerade aufgestanden. „Na dann lasst uns mal runter gehen, der Gastwirt hat mir erzählt das die Gewässer hier sauber sind und man keine Angst haben braucht."

Als sie alle im Wasser waren vergaßen sie fast alles, selbst Kogoro Mouri lies sich auf eine Runde Wasserball einladen. Nach einiger zeit verlies Conan das Wasser. „Bist du schon müde?" rief Genta. „Nein aber mir ist etwas kalt." Er legte sich auf sein Handtuch, das war fast wie auf Hawaii, damals als er noch Shinichi war. Er merkte nicht wie Ai sich an ihn ran schlich. Ai lies ihm ein ganz wenig Sand auf die Stirn rieseln. „Was?" Conan schreckte hoch. Sein Gesicht war wenige Millimeter von Ais getrennt. Ais Hautfarbe nahm ein helles Rot an. Ebenso Conans, er legte sich wieder hin. „Was sollte das den?" fragte er scherzhaft." Keine antwort.

Ran und die anderen hatten alles vom Wasser aus mit angesehen, Ayumi mit einem stechen im Herzen. Plötzlich hatte Ran eine Idee, „Wie währe es wen wir versuchen die beiden übers Wochenende zusammen zu bringen? Ist ja eigentlich offensichtlich das Conan sie mag und sie ihn." Jeder stimmte mit ein, selbst Ayumi. „Wir sollten uns heute Nacht treffen, um einen geeigneten Plan zu machen. Aber jetzt lasst uns erstmal weiterspielen." Das taten sie dann auch, während Conan sich mit Ai unterhielt, über Sachen die seinem Psychischen alter entsprachen, und über Probleme die man normalerweise mit jemand ganz vertrauten bespricht. „Na ihr beiden scheint euch ja prima zu verstehen" Prof. Agasa war von hinten an sie ran getreten. „Professor Agasa, sie haben mich erschreckt." Meinte Conan scherzhaft. „Nun ihr beiden Turteltauben wart ja auch ganz tief in ein Gespräch verwickelt."

Conan und Ai liefen Purpur rot an. „Wir sind keine Turteltauben, ich brauchte halt mal jemanden in meinem Alter zum reden."

„Schon klar Shinichi, aber wenigstens nicht so auffällig, schaut mal zum Wasser" beide sahen zum Wasser, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ran, Sonoko und Kogoro sahen zu den beiden. Nun wurden sie richtig rot, „Ich muss mal weg" sagte Ai plötzlich, Conan sah zu den anderen ins Wasser, „Was?"

„Wir sollten erstmal die beiden sich selber kennen lassen, noch schreiten wir nicht ein." Sagte Ran kurz und knapp.

Die Nacht war gekommen, Conan konnte nicht schlafen und ging auf den Aussichtsturm.

Er sah in die Sterne, und fühlte sich irgendwie ruhig und entspannt. „Oh ich wusste nicht dass hier jemand ist." Kam Ais stimme direkt hinter ihm, „Ach du bist es Ai, du störst nicht, konntest du auch nicht schlafen?" Ai nickte, sie unterhielten sich und Conan wurde langsam Klar woher das andere Gefühl von Liebe kam, es kam von Ai. Er hatte sich, ohne dass er es realisieren konnte in Ai verliebt. Er wusste jetzt woher das Gefühl kam, aber empfand Sie auch was für ihn? Oder sah sie ihn einfach nur als einen guten Freund, einen Leidensgenossen? Er wollte es herausfinden, aber dabei nicht ihre Freundschaft zerstören, wie könnte er das anstellen? „Shinichi? Hörst du mir noch zu?" Conan erwachte aus seinen Gedanken, „Hm oh? Entschuldige aber es scheint das ich etwas müde bin ich werde dann ins bett gehen, gute Nacht Ai" Ai jedoch lies nicht auf sich warten, sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Gute Nacht, Conan." Conan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, hatte Ai ihn gerade wirklich geküsst? Es war nur ein Freundschaftlicher Kuss Kudo, denk dir nichts weiter bei, dachte er sich.

Soo... das andere Chapter auch noch hochladen...

Und bitte die Rewies net vergessen (Anonyme sind endlich auch aktiviert.)

Gewen


	4. Blutender Mond

Soo... Chap 4 ist auch gleich da. Disklaimer muss ich wirklich net mehr schreiben oder? Aua.. ja mache schon.

Detektiv Conan und Co. gehöhren mir leider nicht. Dies alles gehöhrt einem Anderen. ich leihe es nur aus.

Chapter 04

Der Blutende Mond

Conan wachte früh am morgen auf und zog sich an, er ging mit Ran zum Frühstück runter wo schon alle anderen Gäste saßen. „Ah gut ich sehe das wir alle versammelt sind, heute werden sie Zeuge des Phänomens was dieser Gaststätte seinen Namen gibt, dem Blutmond. Nähere Geschichte werde ich ihnen dann mit der Zeit erklären, nur würde ich sie bitten heute gegen Mitternacht vor der Tür zur Aussichtsplattform zu warten."

„Was denkt ihr was der ‚Blutende Mond' ist?" Fragte Ran aufgeregt, „Wahrscheinlich ein Naturphänomen was es nur hier gibt" Meinte Professor Agasa zu Ran. Conan nickte, „Denke ich auch, wahrscheinlich wird es so aussehen als ob der Mond bluten würde."

„Das stelle ich mir irgendwie Romantisch vor." Sonoko mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. Conan hörte nicht mehr ganz zu, er war dabei Ai anzuschauen. Sie hatte heute mal etwas sommerlichere Sachen an. _Das steht ihr gut._ Dachte Conan, _Hmm. So langsam glaube ich dass ich für sie mehr als Freundschaft empfinde, aber anmerken lassen darf ich mir nichts._ „Ist was?" Ai hatte bemerkt wie Conan sie ansah. „Du siehst gut aus heute." Meinte er mit einem lächeln. Ai war erstaunt über das direkte Kompliment. „D-Danke." Sagte sie, ihre Wangen wurden leicht Rosa.

Der Tag verlief relativ ereignislos, Conan und Ai redeten wieder den ganzen tag, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko und Genta spielten irgendwelche spiele, Ran und Sonoko waren in ein Gespräch über die „Wahre liebe" vertieft und Kogoro war mit Prof. Agasa und den restliche beiden Gästen Mary Soma und Suichi Yasa ebenfalls in ein Gespräch vertieft. Conan wollte erst gar nicht wissen worum es ging.

„Meine Damen und Herren." Sagte Shinichi auf einmal. „Ich möchte sie bitten nun mir auf die Aussichtsplattform zu folgen." _Wo sind eigentlich meine Eltern hin? Ich habe sie seit einer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen…_ Doch diese Frage beantwortete sich als sie die Plattform betraten, beide waren schon oben, hatten anscheinend den Tag woanders verbracht.

„Nun schauen sie bitte auf den Mond" Alle sahen nach oben, „Da ist nichts besonderes."

Shinichi jedoch lächelte, „Wer sagte denn den Mond im Himmel? Ich meinte dem im Wasser." Nun schauten sie nach unten. Im See spiegelte sich der Mond, und es sah aus als würde er bluten! „Eine Besondere Algenart lässt das Wasser bei Mondschein Rot werden, und wegen der geringen wellen, die jedoch dort sind. Sieht es aus als würde der Mond bluten, ich habe schon viele Paare hier oben gehabt. Alle fanden es Romantisch."

Auch Conan und Ai fanden es schön, ohne es richtig zu realisieren, griff Conan nach Ais Hand. Diese war zuerst erschrocken, aber fand es im Nachhinein doch schön.

„Ich gehe dann mal." Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich alle, nur noch Ai und Conan saßen auf der Plattform, Ai war eingenickt und hatte sich an Conans Schulter gelehnt.

Conan nahm Ai auf und Trug sie runter, er klopfte vorsichtig an Ayumis Zimmer.

„Hallo? Ayumi? Bist du noch wach?" Ayumi öffnete die Tür, sie hatte schon einen Schlafanzug an. „Was ist passiert?" wollte sie wissen. „Nichts sie ist nur eingeschlafen, ich lege sie kurz hier aufs Bett ok?" Ayumi nickte und machte die Tür ganz auf.

Conan legte Ai auf das bett, „Gute Nacht Ai" er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, er hatte vergessen das Ayumi mit im Zimmer war. „Du kannst jetzt auch gehen." Sagte sie leicht bedrückt. Conan nickte.

Ai hatte einen Traum, einen Traum wo sie Conan küsste, wo sie ihn Heiratete, wo sie mit Conan eine Familie hatte.

Auch er Träumte von ihr, aber in einer etwas anderen art, (Anmerkung des Autors: Auf diese art von Traum möchte ich nicht weiter eingehen, nur sei es gesagt, Jungen haben solche Träume häufiger).

Je mehr Rewies desto schneller gehts mit den Chaptern weiter.

Bis vorerst

Gewen


End file.
